Pruebas (Nyo LietBel)
by Anoushka-Volga
Summary: Bielorrusia le ordena algo a Lituania que la sorprende de sobremanera, pero finalmente las cosas no acabarán como cabría de esperar.


Antes de comenzar me gustaría hacer una pequeña aclaración: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Hidekazy Himaruya. Yo simplemente he querido hacer esta historia sin ánimo de lucro y con el único fin de entretener.

Los personajes empleados son:

Male!Belarus: Nikolai

Fem!Lithuania: Helena

Fem!Russia: Anya

* * *

_ Dame un beso.

_ ¿Q-qué?

_ Que me des un beso.

Claras y concisas. Así fueron las palabras, o más bien órdenes, de Nikolai.

El chico apareció de improvisto por la puerta de la cocina de la gran mansión que poseía Anya y se posicionó justo tras Helena, la cual estaba de espaldas fregando algunos vasos y platos.

En cuanto pronunció aquellas palabras, la lituana, la cual portaba un vaso, sintió cómo éste se deslizaba de sus manos y se rompía en el fregadero. Aquella frase de tan sólo tres simples palabras le había impactado de sobremanera.

_"Dame un beso"_ le había pedido Nikolai. _"Dame un beso"_...

La chica giró sobre sí misma para quedar cara a cara con él. Su expresión era de auténtica incredulidad y sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un ligero rubor rosado.

_ P-pero...

_ ¿Pero qué?

_ N-no sé si debería. Si la señorita Anya se entera de que... y-yo...

Helena se mordió el labio inferior mientras miraba a Nikolai. ¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo? ¡Aquella era una oportunidad de oro! ¡Qué importaba si Anya se enterara, Nikolai le había pedido un beso! ¡NIKOLAI!

Así pues, tras uno segundos, la chica miró a ambos lados asegurándose de que no había nadie que pudiera descubrirla, se limpió las manos mojadas en su delantal, luego se acercó con paso rápido a Nikolai y finalmente... Se alzó sobre las puntas de sus pies para poder darle un beso a Nikolai...

Un beso que nunca llegó.

Pues en el momento de hacerlo el bielorruso dio un paso para atrás, negándole el gesto.

La chica le miró a los ojos, extreñada. Mas en la mirada del joven no hayó respuesta, su mirada no tenía expresión, como la mayoría de las veces. Era fría y afilada como una hoja de hielo.

_ Traidora.

_ ¿Q-qué?

_ ¿Estás sorda? He dicho traidora. _Recalcó Nikolai mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho _Sabes que Anya no aguantaría que alguien tocara a sus dos "preciosos hermanitos" y aún así no has dudado en besarme. Cuando mi hermana se entere de esto te castigará, seguro.

Y dichas estas frías y crueles palabras Nikolai abandonó la cocina dejando a Helena sin palabras y con la mirada clavada en el suelo. Una trampa, se la había jugado y ahora Anya la castigaría por intentar besar a uno de sus hermanos... Se lo merecía, en el fondo sabía que se lo merecía. Por tonta, por inocente, por creer que Nikolai la llegaría a pedir un beso de verdad, por creer que Nikolai podría enamorarse de ella alguna vez. Qué ilusa.

Ahora solo la quedaba esperar, esperar a que la rusa hiciera acto de presencia y la castigara...

Sin embargo, este castigo nunca llegó porque Nikolai jamás informó a su hermana mayor de lo que había hecho Helena. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que Anya se llegara a enfadar si la lituana le daba un beso.

Todo había sido una invención, todo para sentirse bien consigo mismo, para sentirse deseado.

Anya le había rechazado aquella misma mañana y su corazón había quedado destrozado. Necesitaba sentirse querido por alguien, quien fuera, necesitaba sentirse deseado... Y fue cuando en su mente se cruzó la imagen de Helena... Ella seguro que caería a sus pies, pero quería estar seguro de ello. Quería sentirse poderoso y... así lo hizo.

Para fortuna suya su pequeño plan funcionó a la perfección.

Daba igual que Helena hubiera salido herida, a él poco le importaba eso.

Mientras él se sintiera bien consigo mismo, el resto daba igual y, ahora que se sentía deseado, atractivo nuevamente, volvería a intentar besar a quien verdaderamente quería besar: A Anya.

Fin

* * *

Hasta aquí este pequeño fanfic. Si os ha gustado ya sabéis que podéis dejar un pequeño comentario, siempre es agradable saber la opinión de los lectores ^^

¡Un saludo!

_ Anoushka


End file.
